Helping Out
by FancyToaster
Summary: Sonya's suicidal and a certain black haired girl is willing to help her. 83/84 Mushi/Harvey small traces of 3/4 and 1/362


**This is my apology, I'm sorry. I'm deleting my ghost story. I lost all inspiration for it and I just can't do it. So to make up for it is a new series! yep, this is sad and stuff, but I like it. I hope you enjoy, I'll update when I can. LEave a review and make a sad, sad girl feel better.**

Sonya sat outside of guidance Counselor's office, her face and mind focused on a Sudoku book. Her tounge stuck out in-between her teeth and her pencil was constantly placing numbers in boxes. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose pony tail. Her pink shirt went well with her red shorts and purple shoes. Her bracelets clinked every time she moved her right hand. Overall, she looked very peaceful.

Looks, however can be very deceiving.

You wouldn't be able to tell what she was thinking about. She was worried that her parent's divorce was her fault. Their marriage started to fall apart when she was born. That's the year that they had to move from Jersey to Virgina. That's the year Dad started popping pills. That's the year Mom stopped talking to him and to the magical people who lived in her 'Wonderland.' When she was six, the two fought often, so she found a haven in the form of a tree house filled with two red-headed boys ( who can't remember who she is), one black-haired boy ( who taunts her everyday), and a brown-haired boy (who wishes that she and nearly everyone else on the planet would drop dead, but would never say that.)

Sadly, all of those people were ripped away from her the moment she turned thirteen. She always knew it was going to happen, but she still feared it. She didn't know what was going to happen to them after that day. That fateful day is one that can't forget, but doesn't fully remember. She remember seeing two redheaded boys sit quietly (which was very unusual for them) and look at her hesitantly. One of the boys opened his mouth to say something, but the other put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something about knowing. The first boy had tears in his eyes when he randomly hugged her. The other one stood back and saluted her and told her that she did a good job. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she smiled and saluted him back. This made the other one burst into tears and walk away. Then, she was escorted by two younger kids to her home.

She'd lost her only comfort and didn't even know it.

She was thinking about how pressured she was at school.

She always had ample grades, slowly but surely that were slipping. First, it was a small drop. A few points deducted missing her name, a point taken away for doing her work sloppily. Then, it progressively got worse. A problem missing, 12 points gone. Not showing work, 50 points taken away. She started to not understand what the teacher said, and missed the whole lesson. She had to learn the whole chapter by herself, complete all of her homework, and still manage to get an 'A' the weekly test. It was growing increasingly difficult for our sweet, lonely Sonya. She used to be a straight 'A' student. Now, she barely maintaining a 'B.'

That wasn't the only thing she was pressured about.

All of Sonya's peers were incredibly thin. Now, our sweet Sonya wasn't overweight, but she wasn't the smallest person around. She was horribly teased about her weight. Even though her friends tried to make it a bit better, it didn't help how she felt. She wanted to be thin like the pretty girls the guys liked. She wanted to be thin, and was willing to do anything for it. She tried exercising, but the results were too slow for her liking. So, after being nicknamed 'Fatass' she went into the bathroom, locked a stall, and forced two fingers down her throat, sending her lunch (that was only an apple and a bottle of water) out of her body. She felt horrible, sick, and trashy...but she knew that if she kept at it, she'd be thinner quicker than by exercising. So she kept at it and soon enough, she was as thin as the pretty girls. Sadly, she didn't see it. Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw someone who was far from thin. She felt like she wasn't getting any thinner, so she vomited more and more. She felt fat, stupid, and ugly, even though people stopped talking about her long ago.

She sure had you fooled. Don't worry, she had everyone fooled. If you saw her, you wouldn't even notice the bandage on her wrist that was poorly hidden by the many shiny, flashy bracelets. If you took a good look at her, you could see the red stained bandage. You wouldn't take a good look at her though. You'd look at her and see a skinny girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, working in a Sudoku book.

Sonya decided long ago that she was so incredibly _tired _of her life. The fighting, the slipping grades, the names, the vomiting. She was _tired _of it. She wanted to end it all so badly, but she was always afraid of it. There were so many things that scared her and as soon as she conquered this fear, she was going to do it. She promised herself and she _always _kept her promises (except for when she promised to never forget Paddy and Shaunie.)

Mushi Sanban looked at her. She saw her everyday. She studied her from afar. It sounds stalker-ish, but Mushi wasn't good at making friends. The only other friend she had was a brown-haired boy named Harvey who was autistic. She met him on accident and the two have been best friends ever since. Mushi's always been observant, so she quickly picked up on what 'Fatass' (she never learned her name, so she called her by her long forgotten nickname) was doing. She could tell by the way she tensed up when someone looked at her for too long, that she was hiding something. She was determined to find out what.

It took one look and she already knew.

It was obvious to her. She could see the red tinted bandage through the gaudy bracelets. She saw how incredibly thin she was and the blotchy face practically screamed it. She was used those type of things. It's happened to her sister when she was in high school. With just a bit of help and 'pixie dust' she's okay. If Kuki can do it, then Sonya can too. She just needed some help.

"Hi," Mushi said, staring at her. Sonya looked up and smiled, but didn't say anything. "Sudoku's pretty hard," she commented, earning a glance and a small smile.

"I guess I like to challenge myself," Sonya remarked after a while. Mushi smiled at her and laughed a bit.

"What's your name?"

"Sonya Martin. Your's?"

"Mushi...Sonya there's two ways to do it," Mushi began, earning a questionable glance from Sonya. "The quick way and the long way." _What is she talking about? _ Sonya thought.

"Explain," Sonya said truly confused. Mushi sighed and slumped against a wall.

"The quick way is like slitting your throat or blowing your brains against a ceiling," she said with a long sigh. Sonya's head popped up and her eyes were wide. "The long way is swallowing bleach or something like that. Either way, it's not pretty. And you like being pretty don't you? I can tell."

"Stop it," Sonya said. "You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" Mushi smirked at this, she was getting somewhere.

"I don't know you, but I know you cut, and you're bulimic. I can only assume your suicidal by your self-destructive behaviour. " Sonya's eyes went wide. How did she know? "I wanna help you, 'cause I know it's not fun."

"How...how'd you..." Sonya said trailing off.

"I had a depressed sister. She's not depressed anymore, I think. You just need a little help from a new friend or two, and I need a new friend. Wanna help each other out?" she said. _Did I scare her? _Mushi thought. She wasn't used to making friends and she hoped she didn't blow her only chance at Sonya. A half-smile from Mushi was all it took to get Sonya smiling and nodding her head up and down.

"Okay! I need a lot help, though. What should I do?" Mushi smiled and helped the girl up.

"First, you talk to the counselor instead of waiting around. Next, you sit with me and Harvey at lunch. Then, you give me the razor in your book bag."


End file.
